


The heart of the blacksmith

by RealBlueBerry



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A little bit of violence, Adoption, BotFA, Courtship, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Fights, Maybe ooc for Thranduil, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Scars, Swearing, Tags May Change, Takes place during the BOTFA, idk - Freeform, lots of hugging, you are a blacksmith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealBlueBerry/pseuds/RealBlueBerry
Summary: You saw the dragon fell from the sky after Bard shot him with a black arrow, ending the reign of terror on Laketown but the more difficult had to come.As the war was right around the corner, you decided to help the people of Laketown. You also end up meeting and helping a certain elk riding king during the battle.





	1. A little talk

**Author's Note:**

> YEP I'M BACK   
> as always, i do not own any of those characters  
> (y/n) : your name   
> (h/c) : hair color  
> (h/l) : hair lenght   
> english is still not my native language so please be gentle

You saw the dragon fell from the sky after Bard shot him with a black arrow, ending the reign of terror on Laketown but the more difficult had to come. You went to Bard asking him what should be done “We need to save what we can, then we find shelter.” you nodded and helped around until everyone arrived to the ruins of Dale. There you started to gather some materials in an abandoned blacksmith workshop, you were pretty sure that you’ll need some weapons to defend yourself as well as the townsfolks so you started a fire after cleaning up a bit and started working. You had worked as a blacksmith since you were young helping around in your father’s workshop, after his death you decided to up your game and trained with some skilled blacksmiths around middle earth, you also worked with dwarves and to be honest you preferred working with them, they were more joyous and had a sense of honor unlike some humans. 

As you were working on a sword, Bard came to see you “(y/n) I need your help with something.” you looked up at him and sighed, you’ll have to finish it later and you hated that “I’m right behind you bard.” you followed him outside and stopped upon seeing the elven army right in front of you. You recognized the type of armor, it was the elves of Mirkwood. 

Bard leaded you into a tent where a table was set with some plans laying on it and the elven king standing right in front of him. He looked up and you were stricken by how blue his eyes were, you saw elves before and their features were fair but the king was another story you gestured to him like any elves would do to their king, showing him respect and loyalty “My king, it is an honor meeting you in person.” he looked surprised but simply nodded “so it is the blacksmith you have talked about.” he looked at Bard who nodded “Yes, she is very skilled and is currently working on some weapons at the moment.” 

The king scoffed a little “If you are so in need of weapons we can always give you some, we already gave you food.” you frowned, was he really saying that in front of you? You cleared your throat gaining the attentions of the men “If I may my king, you do not need to lend us weapons, I am helped with brave people and the weapons are being made quickly. Me and all of the people of Laketown will forever be in your dept for what you did but you do not need to do this, we got it.” Thranduil looked at you and a shadow of a smirk played on his face for half a second then Bard added “Very well but we still need to discuss how we are going to proceed.” at that the king looked bored “We already did, if the dwarves doesn’t regain their senses soon we will have to start a war.” you saw Bard clench his teeth “(y/n) you are dismissed, you can go back to your work.” worried you put your hand on his arm “Are you going to be okay?” he nodded stiffly, you turned to the king and saluted him again receiving one from him back as a goodbye. 

Once out of the tent you sighed heavily finally out of all the tensions and went back to work. After a couple of hours, you finished some swords and to be honest, they weren’t that bad considering that you were working against the time and the materials you had weren’t the best quality. The people working with you were dismissed to be with their family. You put the last sword in the bucket of water to let it cool when the king entered the workshop but you didn’t notice so when you turned around and saw him you literally jumped in the air while squeaking of surprise making him chuckle lightly.

“My king, I did not expect you to come to my shop.” he hummed “I was curious about you.” you were confused “About me?” he nodded at you and took a couple of steps around you “Indeed, the fact that a human knows how to greet in elven is very rare let alone a blacksmith.” he looked at you his gaze piercing into your soul, you looked down, he really was intimidating. “I learned a lot during my time working for other blacksmith.” he looked around and noticed the weapons laying on the table, he picked one up and study it “I still need to make it sharp, then it will be finished.” he tried some moves with the sword testing the balance and the general weight of it, to be honest he looked even more intimidating with a weapon in his hands. 

“Not bad, I can see that a lot of effort where put in it.” you felt good getting praised for your work even more because it was coming from the king of elves, smiling slightly “It may be good but it is not all I can do, if I had the time and the right materials I could make something better so everyone could protect themselves.” The king glanced at you, one of his eyebrows raised “You care about those peoples yet you are not from here, why?” you were a bit taken aback by his question, you thought for a second and gave him your answers “All my life I worked surrounded by people, after my father’s death I became kind of a nomad learning from different blacksmiths. I also learned to care for the peoples around me even if my stay wasn’t permanent.” 

“So, you don’t intent to stay here?” you nodded “I wish to travel again and maybe be able to find help with your kin to perfect my skills.” he looked at you surprised “You wish to learn from the elves?” again you nodded “Yes I have learned from the humans but also the dwarves to have this level of skills. But I want to learn even more, so I can make my father proud.” 

“And you intend to craft swords for the humans so they can help in the war.” you shook your head “I am making weapons for the humans so they can defend the ruins of their former home, those peoples saw where they live being destroyed two time too many.” 

He nodded and as he was going to say something he was interrupted by a kid that came running past him and into your arms. You hugged the little girl who was calling your name “Hey Lana, how are you?” she hugged you back but you noticed that she was shivering “I’m cold.” you raised her a little bit more into your arms and took a thick blanket, that one of the lady from the village gave you, to wrap around the little shivering girls while whispering a little tune for her to sleep. 

She felt asleep really quick, you then put her on a little cot in the corner of the room not far from the fire so she won’t be too cold. As you turned around you could still see king Thranduil watching you closely, you could feel the blush raising to your cheeks, you were sure he was already gone. He looked at the child almost regretfully, for what you didn’t know maybe he was feeling sorry for her to live in this situation. “I will leave you with your child, your husband might come back soon too.” at that you choked on your own spit, making him raise his eyebrows “Lana is not my daughter, my king, nor do I have a husband, I just also help take care of the children front time to time, they came to me because my shop is always warm. I am not interested in anyone at the moment.” he seemed a little surprised but also … relieved? 

“I am sorry for making assumption.” you nodded “Don’t worry, everyone would be confused if they were in your place.” you couldn’t believe you were having a friendly chat with the king, you heard people say that he was cold and didn’t show any emotions. Well he wasn’t the most expressive of all people but there was something even if it was really light. At some point you raised your sleeves, exposing the burns running down your arms, some where old but some were from when Smaug attacked Laketown and they still hurt a little bit. You noticed the king glancing at them so you quickly covered them back excusing yourself “Do not worry I too, have my fair share of scars.” at that your looked up at him wondering where they were and most of all how he got them, probably during many battles. 

One of his guard came requiring his presence elsewhere “It seems that our time together is over at the moment, it was … nice to talk with you (y/n), I hope that we will meet again.” you saluted him goodbye and he leaved the room accompanied by his guard. Well that sure was something, your turned around to see Lana looking at you with a smile, you gave her a suspecting glance “what?” her smile seemed to grow even bigger if possible “Are you going to marry the king (y/n)?” you scoffed at her “Don’t say this Lana, I don’t even know if he is interested.” she nodded wildly, while getting up “He is, he have the same look daddy have when he look at mommy.”

You took her in your arms hugging her, her dad died a long time ago but she and her mother where living as happy as they could. You ruffled her hair affectionately “I guess that the truth come from the mouth of kids.” she smiled playfully pushing your hand away “It does so you should go and talk to him more” you sighed, it was true that the king have VERY rapidly made his way into your heart “But he is a king Lana and an elf” she looked confused “Is it a problem?” you smiled at her innocence “Life is complicated Lana, you’ll understand when you grow up.” she didn’t seemed to believe you but she still nodded and decided to go back to her mother, she still stopped to the door “But do you like the king (y/n)?” you blushed a little and smiled a little “I don’t mind him.” she smirked “So you like him.” you laughed “Get out little misfit.”

she took off running and laughing. Unbeknown to you the king heard your conversation, he had come back to talk about something but now he was a little bit flustered so he decided to go back to his tent. He had a war to prepare.


	2. The battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooh second chapter!   
> i'm on a roll right now  
> i hope you like this one   
> if you have any tips or i there is any errors please tell me   
> (y/n) : your name

The battle happened, Thorin Oakenshield refused to give the people of Laketown what they wanted so Thranduil decided to attack them. Then more dwarves came to help Thorin and then Azog attacked, it was a nightmare … no nightmare are nicer than that! 

You were currently fighting with the men, slaying orcs upon orcs, all the while cursing like a sailor because seriously you are tired of all this bullshit! First a dragon then this shit! You decapitated an orc that was about to stab Bard then took the head and threw it at another orc out of spite. Some of the men looked at you like you were insane but at the moment you didn’t care, you were thirsty for orc blood. 

You managed to climb on the entry of the city and were currently shooting enemies with your bow. You heard someone galloping towards you, you looked up and saw king Thranduil riding his elk while slaying orcs, you had to admit he looked really badass at the moment. After shooting a couple more orcs you joined him by jumping on an orc and by stabbing him in the head. You looked at Thranduil who just finished taking down another one. For a short moment you exchanged a look heavy of … something. 

“I wasn’t aware you where joining the battle.” he wasn’t even out of breath the bastard “I am not going to sit here doing nothing!” to prove your point you killed an orc who was trying to stab you “Not today you bitch!” Thranduil was impressed by your skills and amused by the fact that you were cursing the enemy, maybe it was because of the fact you lived for some times with dwarves. You had a fire in your eyes that he liked. 

You then noticed an orc sneaking behind the king without thinking you ran towards him and talked the orc “Oh no you don’t you fuck!!” you wrestled together on the ground, with you still swearing at the orc “I will have your head and shove it up your ass, you filthy bastard!!” he still managed to take the upper hand and pined you to the ground, he started strangling you when a sword made it’s way in his heart. The creature fell on the side revealing Thranduil holding his sword. You got up and thanked him “Do not thank me yet, you are not out of it.” The look he threw at you gave you the sudden urge to kiss him but you restrained yourself. 

You heard someone scream and a chill ran down your spine, you knew that voice “LANA!!!” you ran toward the voice, separating from Thranduil and searching for the little girl. You found her being chased by an orc, your blood ran cold. You ran toward her and stabbed the orc, you turned toward Lana and took her in your arms “Where is your mother?!” Lana looked at you scared as more tears ran down her cheeks “She went with the other adults to help and I wanted to follow her but I lost her and … and…” you tucked her more against you and ran towards where the elderly and the children were hiding. 

You managed to avoid the enemies and helped Lana crawl through a little hole inside the building making sur she is safe “I’ll come back okay, don’t worry, I’ll be back.” she turned to me worried “I love you.” you felt tears well up “I love you too Lana.” you quickly hugged her the ran back toward the battle, ready to end a lot of life today. As you were running you saw something that caught your eyes, it was Lana’s mother laying lifeless on the grown with her throat slashed open. 

For some reasons … you felt nothing, you were numb. You silently promised her that you’ll take care of her daughter in any way you could. You ran toward a group of elves and joined them in the battle, for some reasons you were worried about their king “Do you know where your king is?” you asked while finishing an orc, one of them glanced at you “He went ahead, I’m sure if you run you’ll catch up to him!” you thanked him and ran, by the beard of a dwarf you never ran so much in your life!   
You finally managed to rejoin with Thranduil, he had some black blood on his face but he seemed okay. When he saw you, he was relieved that you were still alive, covered in black blood but alive. “What a pleasure to see you again my king.” he smirked while still battling “The pleasure is shared my dear (y/n), I thought you were already cold and lifeless by the time you left.” you scoffed “You are underestimating me king Thranduil.” “I was indeed.” 

As the two of you were fighting side by side a powerful screech could be heard in the air, you looked up and saw … “The eagles!!” giant eagles swooped right in the fight taking down dozens and dozens of enemies, helping a lot. 

Finally, the battle was over, you made sure to kill the remaining orcs in the village, still being at the side of the elven king. “I can’t believe it’s over.” the king simply nodded, you decided to go back to the building where Lana and the others were hiding but when you arrived it had collapsed due to a giant boulder crushing it “No… no NO NO NO !!!!” you ran toward the ruins and started lifting rocks and pieces of wood while calling for Lana. You were starting to lose hope until you heard a young voice calling your name, you turned your head when Lana came running toward you cry her eyes out. Feeling that something was off, you dropped your weapons and met her half way, dropping on your knees and pulling her into a hug “You’re okay, thank god!!” you cried together for a couple of minutes, you looked up at her drying her tears and kissing her cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry Lana, I’m so so so sorry but … your mother ….” You couldn’t even say it, it hurt too much. You took the little girl in your arms and got up, you didn’t know what to do. You met up with Bard and Thranduil, Lana now asleep in your arms “Do you know what you are going to do now (y/n)?” you shook your head, a turmoil inside your heart “I don’t, she doesn’t have a family anymore and I feel like I can’t leave her to someone else.” you looked up at Bard, far present inside your eyes “What should I do Bard? I am lost.” he was about to say something but Thranduil cut him off “How about you come with me back to Mirkwood?” you looked at him surprised “Are you sure about this?” he nodded solemnly “You saved my life more than once today, I may seem heartless but I am no monster. If you’ll come to Mirkwood you will be able to pursue your dream all the while caring for the little one.” 

He took a couple of steps towards you and brushed a strand of hair from Lana’s head, she stirred a little in your arms but didn’t woke up. He looked at her with a fondness only a father had, he looked up at you and took her in his arms “I’ll keep an eye on her while you go pack your belongings, we are going to leave soon, some important things need to be prepared.” for some reasons you knew it was about the funeral ceremony that would have to be made for all the fallen soldiers “I won’t be long, thank you so much.” 

You ran toward where your shop was, now it had collapsed but you still managed to find some of your tools and a couple of belongings including the first necklace you made for your father. It was a piece of amber held by little strings of silver. It wasn’t the best but you were proud of it, you put it around your neck and walked back to were you came from. When you arrived, Lana was awake and was happily talking with another elf who looked a little like Thranduil while being in his arms “And how old are you?” asked the new elf, Lana held up 8 fingers “I’m 8 years old, how old are you?” the elf smiled “I’m a couple of hundred years old.” Lana gasped clearly not believing him “But you look so young!!” they laughed together until Lana saw you, she smiled and asked to be put on the grow, she then proceed to run toward you and hug you. 

“Hey Lana.” she looked up at you and you could see the grief brewing in her eyes. You sighed and kneeled in front of her “Listen, you know I love you very much.” she nodded “… Are you sure you do not have any remaining family in middle earth?” she shook her head no, tears were starting to well up in her yes “Are you going to leave me with someone else?” the fear was present in her voice, and that is at this moment that you promised yourself to never make her cry again. 

“No, I am not going to let you go with someone else, I’m … If is okay with you I would like to adopt you. I promise to take care of you, to protect you and love you from the bottom of my heart. I know that was what your mother would have wanted.” This made her cry of joy, she pulled you into a hug “Yes I want to go with you, I don’t want to be alone!!” you took her in your arms telling her you won’t leave her alone. 

After a couple of explaining with Lana, you finally begun the trip to Mirkwood, a new life as waiting for you and you could not be readier than that. You were traveling on horse back with Lana in front of you sleeping peacefully, next to the king. The two of you were making small chat about your life before you came to Laketown “My father was the one to put me in the work of metal, he was really a good man.” 

“If you do not mind me asking you, how did your father die?” you didn’t mind at all “he died of old age, surounded by those who he loved.” Thranduil nodded “And your mother?” “She went to live with her sister when I decided to travel across middle earth.” 

And the conversation flowed easily between the two of you, you learn that the elf that was talking with Lana before was his son Legolas Greenleaf and he wasn’t going to come home with his father “Why?” you asked the king, a grim look passed in his eyes “Let’s say that he didn’t agrees with some of my decisions.” you could understand both of the side in this situations “Children needs to leave the nest to discover the world, my king , that is the case for everyone… even for royalty.” he sighed “Even if I am aware of that it is always painful.” you chuckled “It is part of life my king, if you hen him too much it will not be good for his health.” “Before it was my wife who was caring for him, since her death… it has been difficult.” 

You were aware that the queen died in the battle field and you could say that you looked up to her, from what Thranduil had told you, she was a really good person “It seems to me that you did a very good job at raising Legolas, he is loyal and have heart.” Thranduil scoffed “I am not he one who taught him to have heart, it was my wife” you sighed, does he have to be this defeating? “But your wife didn’t educate him alone, you were present even if you had a duty as a king, I am impressed you managed to do it by yourself for so long, raising a child is not an easy thing to do and I am sure your wife is proud of you.” the king smiled at you, touched by your kind words, it was not often that he receive a genuine compliment and you, the little human, the woman who was a blacksmith was making his stone cold heart feel warm again, he enjoyed talking with you. 

What you didn’t noticed was Lana who woke up and was now smiling at the two of you. She really thought that the both of you were perfect for each other, before you left she had a talk with Legolas and he was thinking the same. He had given her a mission, make the two of you fall in love with each other and by the look of it, it was going well so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading   
> don't hesitate to comment what you thought of this chapter, it really helps me with my writing  
> thank you again my little berries   
> have an amazing day :3


	3. life in mirkwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter!!   
> it might be shorter than the two first   
> (y/n) : your name   
> (e/c) : eyes colour

Working with the elves was … interesting, to say the least. Their way of working the metal was different from the dwarves or the humans, the materials were different too and it took a little time for you to get used to it but the elves you were working with were really patient and helpful. Almost respectful … too respectful, what the hell was going on? from what you remember you didn’t do anything to earn that respect, you’ll have to ask Thranduil about that. 

Walking down the hallways of the former Mirkwood, you were amazed by the beauty of the place. The woods were regaining their former glory with the elimination of the spiders. You went toward the throne room, greeting the elves that passed by you, once you arrived in front of the king you noticed he was looking kind of bored. However, when he saw you his eyes lit up ever so slightly, you saluted him with your hand on your heart and he saluted back “my king, you do seem bored” he sighed but smiled “Indeed, I am.” You nodded, knowing what could help him out of this boredom “Would you like to accompany me to the garden? I haven’t got the possibility to see them and I heard that they were marvelous.” he got up and walked over to you, offering his arm to you “My lady.” you smiled to him and took his arm. 

As you were walking through the garden, you were admiring all the flowers, it truly was a masterpiece. “How is Lana doing?” it really did seemed that the king was really caring for the little girl “She is doing good but I am afraid that she will still have nightmares for a little while.” he nodded “She witnessed a war, such a horrible thing at such young age will scar her mind.” you new it was true but you wanted to help her the most you could “Do you not know of any tricks to help with it?” 

“You can ask the healer, they might have something but she surely need you the most, she does have to go through this alone.” you hummed then chuckled, gaining his attention “Is there something amusing?” he wasn’t mad just curious about your little laugh “I just find it endearing that you care for Lana and I think she cares for you too in return.” 

“I am not the only one she cares for, she also cares for you, are her new naneth after all.” you looked up at him a bit confused “What does it mean?” he looked at you with a little smile “It means mother.” you nodded “I really should start work on my elvish if I want to really understand you.” to be honest Thranduil was happy that you were ready to learn his language just to understand him better “I could teach you if you want.” 

To that you looked at him like he just grew a second head “You do not have to do this, I can ask for someone else to help me, I know you are busy with your duty.” he shook his head and took your hand in his “Do not worry about that, it does not bother me at all.” his hand was warm and really smooth to the touch, all the contrary of yours who had scars and were rough from all the years of working. You gazed into each-other’s eyes, not being able to look away, you were hypnotized by his blue eyes, s clear as the sky on a spring day and … so pretty, you were at loss of word to describe them. 

For Thranduil … let’s say he was blown away, your eyes shined (e/c) deep as the purest gems. You were taking his breath away, to a point he was starting to consider if he should try and court you. You were kind and had a heart made of the purest gold in the entire universe, he wanted you by his side, be able to run his hands down your hair, kiss you lips until he wasn’t breathing anymore, help you raise Lana and maybe one day raise another child with you. 

“My king, are you okay you have been staring in nothingness for a while.” you snapped him back from his reverie “Thranduil.” you frowned slightly, clearly confused “Excuse me?” “You can call me Thranduil, (y/n).” you blushed lightly and smiled at him “Thank you, not only for this but for everything you did for Lana and me, it means a lot to us.” he raised his hand showing you I was nothing “You mean a lot to me too, you know, you helped me during battle but …” 

Suddenly his face became cold, his general demeanor changed, scaring you a little “Thranduil?” he let go of your hand and turned his back to you “Forget this, I am sorry to have taken your time, you should go find Lana, I think she wanted to talk to you about something.” with that he left you alone, wondering what just happened. Still a bit put off by what happened, you went to seek Lana and found her playing with other little children seemingly around her age. Then she saw you she ran towards you and hugged you while calling you nana “Do you know what it means?” she asked you exited “No what does it means?” she giggled “It means mommy in elvish, my new friends taught me about it! So now I can call you nana.” 

“Do you know other words?” she happily nodded and listed a bunch of elvish words that you didn’t knew but you were happy she was quickly making friends. “Did you saw the king nana?” you frowned a bit remembered what happened “I did … but I think he was bothered with something.” your daughter thought for a minute then clapped her hands “Why don’t you give him a gift?” you looked at her surprised “A gift?” she nodded her head again with a big smile on her face “Yes, gift always make people happy, especially if it’s something nice.” you chuckled a little at her antics “I’ll think about it honey.” 

Little did you know, Lana was knowing what she was doing, sneaky little fox she was. After going to the workshop that was installed just for you, Lana and you debated a couple of suggestions, you decided to make the king a jewel for lift his spirit and thank him for everything he did for the both of you until now. Lana helped you with drawing the general idea of what you wanted to do, her drawings weren’t the best but the passion she was drawing with warmed you heart and made you chuckle lightly, she could be so invested in things it was refreshing. After debating with what type of stone you wanted to use, you went to a little chest you had on your workbench and pulled out different types of gems you were keeping for future projects.

You settled for a white opal with little golden strings wrapping delicately around it, it was going to be a brooch, Thranduil seemed to have enough rings on his fingers and you weren’t sure if a necklace would have been well received. You were working on it for several hours and Lana went to sleep after a while. It wasn’t easy but you finally managed to finish the brooch, you looked at it and was satisfied with the result, the opal was shifting with little shimmers of different shade of blue and the gold strings were complimenting it beautifully. 

This type of work was clearly different about what you were used to do every day, but you liked it, it was a way to let out your creative side. Although your work with the elves made you realize you could combine your two style of work to create beautiful weapons, you were not sure if they were going to be used on the battle field though.

You noticed how late it was and decided to call it a night, you stretched your back hearing and feeling the satisfying pop of your vertebrae going back in their normal place. You were now walking down the hallways of Mirkwood, everything was silent for everybody was asleep, tomorrow you were going to give your gift to Thranduil and you could wait to see his reaction, even if he didn’t like it, it was the thought that count … right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest i have mixed feelings about how the relationship should develop and also if i should add a steamy part in the story 
> 
> tell me what you think about it and also if you have any tips don't be afraid to tell me.
> 
> i also might rewrite one of my work (i stumbled on it one day aaaannnd ... i cringed a lot) 
> 
> anyway have an amazing day my little berries


	4. The gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I made so researches for this chapter and the informations I found didn't really compute with the storyline so I know that the courting isn't actually acurate.   
> I tried my best, hope you like this chapter

You woke up by someone whispering your name, you open your eyes and looked around, you were not in your bedroom but in a field of white flowers, their sweet scent carried by the breeze, with the moon high in the sky … were you dreaming? “Finally, we meet.” you turned around at the voice and saw a beautiful lady standing behind you. She had long blond hair and pale eyes, she was wearing a white gown and had an air of royalty. 

“Who are you?” the women smiled at me softly “Someone who want to talk to you.” okay that wasn’t useful at all, “What do you want to talk about?” she leaded you to a bench you didn’t even noticed, you sat yourself down and waited for the strange lady to speak “You seems infatuated with a certain person I used to know and I would like to talk to you about certain things.” you frowned confused “Infatuated with someone you know?” she nodded smirking “A certain elven king.” … oh …. Oh … OH!!!!! “You’re Thranduil’ s wife !!” she smirked, apparently happy you figured that on your own “I was his wife, a long time ago, but I know for sure that he has his eyes focused on someone other than me.” you looked at her confused “Who?” 

“You my dear and it seems that you reciprocate those feelings.” you blushed at that, I mean the dead wife of the person you like is calling you out on your feelings “I don’t know what you mean, really.” she looked at you clearly not buying your lie “My dear, I lived with him for a couple of hundred years, I recognize the look he has when he look at you, it was the same when we got married.” 

“Really? Wait a minute, you are okay with it?” she looked at you still smiling “What do you mean?” you scoffed softly at her “You’re his wife and some young human come and fall in love with your husband.” she laughed “Dear, you forgot that I am not alive anymore.” that pulled a chill down your spine, you were having a conversation with a ghost “I cannot influence how the two of you interact my dear, but you have to know a couple of things, Thranduil … is a stubborn person, almost as stubborn as a dwarf so you will have to initiate the whole courting process.” 

“I didn’t even knew there was a courting process.” you frowned but your new friend smiled reassuring you “Do not worry most of the time we offer each other little trinkets to show our interest.” well what a coincidence “I may already have something to give him.” she perked up at that, but quickly her face grew concerned “I do not have much time left, just now that you need to be persistent and straight to the point. You are going to be good for him he is a really lonely man and it hurt me to see him like this. but since you came into his life he seems happier, do not let me down I’m counting on you.” you gulped nodding your head, more determined than ever.

To be honest you were kind of nervous to give Thranduil your gift, he was either going to accept it or reject it and the later was scaring you little bit. No, you had to suck I up and give it to him … but how? Giving it to him seems a little too easy, why simply give it to him when you can leave it somewhere he can find it but also where some stranger can probably find it too and create a whole lot of shenanigans that will complicate your situation? 

…. Yeah just give it to him. 

You went for the throne room but didn’t found him, you asked some servants who told you he was also looking for you and the last time they saw him was in the garden. You thanked them but they called you again “The king seemed deep in thought when I saw him, he may want to talk about something important with you.” you thanked them again and went to find him.

You found him in front of a fountain and he did seem deep in thought, looking at the clear water flowing calmly. He looked almost melancholic as if he was missing something … or someone. It was no secret that his son decided to go find a traveler in middle earth, adding this to the fact that he had lost his wife a long time ago he must be a very lonely person. 

Gripping the gift tighter, you swallowed the lump that was forming in your throat, you could do this. As you were approaching the breeze picked up lightly bringing a sweet aroma with it, feeling a bit encouraged you walked toward him. When he saw you, a little smile made his way to his lips, dear gods he was so beautiful. “I heard that you were searching for me?” you smiled back at him a little blush making his way to your cheeks “Indeed, there is something I wanted to talk about with you.” 

You gulped and sighed, here we go “You have helped me and Lana more than I could have imagined, you are a very kind person even if some peoples think otherwise, you have been the nicest person I met in my whole life. So that is why I am giving you this gift, as a token for my gratitude and … my feelings towards you, I made it myself and I know it is not really well made but I hope you’ll like it.” you gave him the brooch, he took it with a chocked expression on his face. You waited a couple of minutes until you decided to look up at him, he still looked chocked … did you broke him? 

“T-Thranduil are you okay?” he snapped back to reality and looked at you “Do you know what that entail?” you nodded “It may seems weird for you, since you have already been married and have a son-” he cut you off suddenly looking a little scared “Did you… no it can’t.” you frowned “What do you mean?” 

“I … had a dream with … I dreamt about my wife and strangely enough she told me that I had to expect a gift from you.” to say you were surprised was an understatement “You too?” he nodded, was Thranduil’ s wife trying to play matchmaker for the both of you?! It’s a really weird situation to be honest. After a while Thranduil chuckled “I guess my wife was right.” he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a beautiful necklace made of gold and rubies. 

“Is it for me?” he nodded and pulled you closer by the hand “It is, I had been debating with myself whether to start courting you, I was sure that I didn’t deserved to be with someone else than my wife, I was feeling like I was betraying her but she made me realize that I could not live like this any longer. And you made me realize that I could love again, even if I felt like my heart had gone cold for all those years of solitude.” he looked at you directly in the eyes entrancing you with those bright eyes of his “Do you accept my gift and everything that come with it?” 

You nodded with a blush on your face “I do.” he smiled and went to put the necklace around your neck, while doing so his hand brushed lightly against your neck making you jump in surprise and because of the chill that ran don your spine, he looked at you curiously “What us wrong my dear?” he sounded distressed and it broke your heart a bit “Nothing do not worry, it’s just that my neck is really sensitive.” he nodded and finished attaching the necklace “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s nothing, I am happy, thank you for everything.” he hugged you putting his chin on top of your head, you hugged him back nuzzling into his chest. After putting the brooch on him and a while of talking about all the preparations that needed to be done you finally decided to go back to your room to talk to Lana. She was delighted to say the least, she even told you she couldn’t wait to have a baby brother or sister, which made you blush heavily. Touching your necklace, you were really happy and couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fourth chapter yaaay   
> I noticed that it was easier for me to write when I was tired, am I the only one?  
> tell me if you liked it and if I made any mistakes   
> have a lovely day my little berries

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT DEAD YAY !!  
> i hope you didn't missed me too much my little berries.   
> i am sorry for the huge absence, i have no excuse for that.   
> hope you like this one i am actually happy about the ideas i'm having right now


End file.
